


It's all here

by 1bravelesbean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Rarepair, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, long distance, m/m - Freeform, meeting after a long time, old crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bravelesbean/pseuds/1bravelesbean
Summary: After 2 years of being away from each other Hinata tells Tsukishima he's coming back to japan, and debuting as a pro volleyball player.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	It's all here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the creator!  
> I'm new to writing for this site so please excuse me while i get the hang of this site  
> :)

It had started as a normal Hinata telling him about his games,he listened as his boyfriend made sound effects , as he looked happily to see his redhead. When they  
stopped talking about their jobs, the “I miss you”, the secrets promises they made to eachother” the little moments where Tsukkishima was at his most vunable and the moments that made him fall in love over and over again.Hinata flushed, nervous tapping could be heard, before he could ask Hinata spoke,  
“I’m going back to Japan in a week” Shoyou cried,  
“ This better not be a dream” Tsukkishima said in a soft voice that was reserved to hinata.  
" If this were a dream I would be sleeping next to you” Hinata says laughing.  
“ Hm or maybe my dreams have low expectations, anyway I’m guessing that we’re going on a date for the first time in two years? Where would you want to go?” He inquired.  
“Well remember when we first moved to Tokyo and we went to the museum you work in now, but we got lost in the district that was near where kageyama lives, but we haven’t been there maybe there? And after that go home shower and watch Jurassic Park in our room?” Hinata suggested smiling.  
“Mmhh okay, can't wait” Tsukkishima mumbled,his eyes droopy from lack of sleep.  
“I can’t wait for the date!” He shouted. Hinata’s loudness handmade Tsukkishima cringe, "Bye 'shima, it's 1pm over here so it's 1 am in Japan and you need rest! Also we're going to play a game in an hour and the prep takes a while"  
" I don't need to sleep, but do good in your game" he said yawning.  
"Good night 'shima" Hinta says giggling as the call ends. Tsukkishima smiles and takes a minute to turn off his laptop before setting it on his counter and falling asleep to his boyfriends good night.

The next morning started out with him waking up from a restful sleep, something he hadn’t done in a while since his renewal for research and restoration had just barely finished. Finally after years of being under a genius paleontologist, it was his turn to handle the fossils and conduct his own research at the University of Tokyo. And after hearing that Hinata was coming back, his energy seemed to replenish, as he had noted he had put on upbeat music rather than his somber music as he showered, dried his hair.(His very short hair but still) and dressed for the day.  
The daily ‘yamaguchi knock’ and the click of the door, brought in Yamaguchi, wearing some peculiar street fashion outfit with a loose print button up ,some black jeans and some silver chains looped, as he had bright boots, and the floppiest black hat.  
“Good morning Tsukki” and the sound of a plastic bag being crunched up.  
“Hey, what did you bring today?” He asked as heard a bag being opened  
“Bagels!” Yamaguchi shouted, his large hat toppled over as he had excitiently moved his head.  
“What’s it gonna be today? Tea for goodness, or coffee cause you didn’t sleep?”  
“Coffee, had a huge project to finish” Yamaguchi complained, “why did I choose to double major!?” he complained his head on the table as his floppy hat had fallen onto the table.  
“What’s with the hat?”  
“I like it, plus its a funny hat” yamaguchi responded sticking his tongue out  
“Don’t do that you're acting like hinata, and don’t burn the bagels again,” he said slightly annoyed.  
He took out a small coffee maker and rinsed it plugging it in.  
“What flavor?”  
"Don't you hate having to clean it?" Yamaguchi inquired  
"Well it's a good coffee maker and I’m just storing it, so why not just use it?" Tsukkishima said flatly.  
“Okay, I guess a dark roast” yamaguchi states,finding a butterknife;  
Tsukkishima didn’t respond, searching for their coffee, he had a non wipeable smile on his face.  
Yamaguchi wanted to ask but he figured Tsukkishima would tell him soon enough. So he did want any best friend would do tease  
“Tsukki, what's with the smile” He said in a singsong voice, Tsukkishima turning around and facing him, a goofy “hinata produced” smile rested on his lips.  
“He is coming back,”Tsukkishima said barely above a whisper, Yamaguchi’s face confused.  
“Hinata is coming back after two years”  
Yamaguchi stood up shouting and going to hug him, clapping happily.  
“When when!” Yamaguchi asked jumping up and down in excitement  
“Next week” He exclaimed, holding yamaguchi’s hand as the other bounced in excitement  
The other stopped jumping, and gave a very mischievous smile “ You’re obviously going to need a better outfit than any of your weird work ones, and something exciting to wear underneath” Yamaguchi excitedly explained.  
“My work outfits are nice, also no” Tsukkishima said, giving a stink eye at his floppy hat wearing friend.  
“No they are not, you need something less collar shirt and boring blue work pants and more turtleneck fall - season wear” He says, turning around, “My advice had only ever helped you, and you never give me thanks” He says in faux anger turning away from Tsukkishima  
Tsukkishima rolled his eyes, “Fine, we’ll go shopping”  
Yamaguchi smiled, and turned to his friend, “You’re gonna look so good, Hinata won’t know what to do with himself”  
“Yamaguchi are you really suggesting that, in my kitchen now, at what 9 am?”  
“Yes, and i'm also burning a bagel move Tsukki” reaching for the stove to flip a slightly burned bagel. Tsukkishima just laughed, he takes another bagel and starts to heat it up.  
“Will you ever stop burning breakfast, this is why you have to come here every morning, cause your roommate banned you from the kitchen”  
Yamaguchi did an over exaggerated gasp, “tsukki i thought you would never sink that low, I come here to do two things, accompany you, and to make sure you eat enough. How dare you betray me”  
Tsukkishima rolls his eyes and grabs a spoon for the cream cheese. “I would betray you for a bagel” he takes his bagel off the stove and fills it up, taking a bite.


End file.
